The Return (Katherine Pierce)
by SIZZYshipper1
Summary: Just a one shot of Katherine Pierce. Katherine decides to a little nice and help Elena and the gang with finding Klaus Mikaelson. When the Salvatore brother's oldest sibling Sydney Salvatore Returns. Sydney was the one person who could make Katherine care.


**_Katherine's POV_**

"You guys are always so dramatic." I state as I walk into the boarding house as they talk about Klaus being after poor little Elena.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Damon asks harshly, as everyone's heads turns towards me. "Wow, what a welcoming." I fake pout, "I just came here to help. Is that crime?" I ask sarcastically.

"With you? Yes. Besides shouldn't you be anywhere but here?" Stefan asks. "Well yes. But I got board. I want fun." I answer sitting down in a chair.

"Fine, but try anything and I won't hesitate to kill you." Damon threatens, "That should be fun to watch." I smirk

After a hour of talking about some plan I didn't really listen to, I hear the front door open. I didn't look up from the book I was reading, I didn't really care who it was.

"What's up with all the serious faces? Who are you going after now?" I know that voice, it can't be she left decades ago. She disappeared without a trace, _I_ couldn't even find her.

I looked up and there she stood the one person who could make me soft, the girl I fell in love with almost a centurie and a half ago. The Salvatore brothers older sister, Sydney Salvatore.

"Klaus Mikaelson. He's after Elena for to break the curse." Stefan answers looking over at her.

"Ah yes. One of the Original's." She states going over to the parlor and grabbing a glass of whiskey. _Huh? She never drank alcohol when she was human._

"Who are you? And you heard of him?" Caroline asks. "Sydney, the oldest Salvatore and yes from this ex of mine." Sydney states. I was that ex of hers, after she found out what I was, I told her about my whole life from when I was born to up to 1864.

"Oh so you're Sydney. And ex I guess you mean Katherine?" Caroline says glancing at me knowing Sydney hasn't noticed me yet.

"You mean the bitch that ruin my life? Yea her." She says with a harsh tone taking drink of whiskey.

"Ouch and I thought you still loved me." I pout making my presence known to her. She whips her head towards me. "And I thought you weren't a lying, manipulative bitch. I guess we don't always get what we want." She says giving me fake smile.

"Well someone got bitchy. What happened to you?" I asked wanting to know what happened to the nice sweet girl I once knew.

"You happened. You ruin my life, turned me into a vampire and broke my heart. So, to get rid of the pain, I flipped the switch." She harshly says before taking off out the door.

"What the hell, Katherine?" Damon asked glaring at me. "I didn't do anything. I'm victim this time." I stated harshly at him before speeding out the door looking for Sydney.

After about an hour of looking I found her at the old Salvatore house. The one I met her at, she was standing there looking at where the stairs once were. It was where we first met each other when her and Stefan greeted me.

"It's not nice to stalk people." She said not looking at me. "I followed you 'cause I was worried." I told her walking closer to her.

"You? Worried? Are we some alternate universe?" She scoffed, it's true I don't worry about anyone but myself, except when it comes to her.

"I never meant to hurt you. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen." I stated and it wasn't we were suppose to run away together and be together forever.

The next thing I know I'm pinned up to a tree, with her hand against my throat. "If it wasn't, then why did it?" She growled, is it bad that this is turning me on?

"My plan backfired. I looked for you everywhere I never stopped. I loved you and I still do." I told her and after hundreds of years I'm finally crying.

"See that's the thing sweetheart, I don't believe you." She stated tightening her grip on my throat and my waist. I know it shouldn't, 'cause she could easily kill me right now. But I can't help but find this new version of Sydney sexy and a turn on.

"Think of this, you were the only one I ever told about my life story in the matter seconds. I trusted you with something so secretive that I didn't even tell your brothers." I choked out.

The next thing I know, I felt those familiar lips I have missed so much on mine. She loosened her grip on my throat but still held onto it. I kissed her back and I almost forgot how soft her lips were.

I tangled my fingers in her hair as she trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck. She bit harshly on my neck, causing me to moan out tugging on her hair.

"God, I've missed those moans of yours." She growled against my neck. "Then make me moan baby, make me scream." I moaned into her ear, she lifted me up making me wrap my legs around her waist.

She let go of my throat guideing both hands to my ass, giving it a hard squeeze, the action made me moan out as she continued to bite and kiss my neck.

"What happened? Got tired of being a bottom?" I teased, she always the submissive one in bed. Mainly because I was always the top no matter what.

"I've been around for more than one hundred and fifty years. I've had some experience." She got cocky over the years. But I didn't like how she's been with other people, I jumped down and pushed her over to another tree pinning her against it.

"I don't like the idea of you being with other people." I growled taking off her jacket and ripping her shirt in half.

"Please don't start with me on that. I know you've been with other people, does Mason Lockwood ring any bell?" She asked harshly. _How the hell did she know about that?_

"How the hell?" I asked shocked that she knew unless her brothers told her. "You may not been able to find me, but I did find you." She smirked, squeezing my waist.

"Who've been watching me this whole time?" I asked, I wasn't expecting that. I always thought she hated me.

"So you do care." I state wrapping my arms around her neck. "Let's talk later, yeah? Right now, I just really wanna fuck you." She growled flipping our position, making my back hit the tree.

She attached her lips onto mine hungrily, making me moan and kiss back with the same force. She pulled my jacket following ripping off my shirt and tank top.

She kissed her way down my chest and stomach stopping at the waistline of my pants. She looked at me as she unbuttoned my jeans as she kissed back up my body, attaching her lips back onto mine.

I tangled my fingers into her hair as I felt her slip her hand into my jeans. She slowly rub my clit making moan out. "Shit!" I moan tugging at her hair as she kissed down to my neck.

I started grinding into her hand trying to find any kind of friction. "Please, I need you." I whined, I really needed her. I haven't felt her in a hundred and forty five years, she's the only one who knows me. She's the only one who can pleasure me the right way.

She slipped a finger into me and slowly moved in and out. Then she added a second finger moving faster. "Fuck" I moaned as she brought her lips back up to mine.

She started thrusting faster as she uses her thumb to rub my clit. "Fuck! Oh God!" I moaned throwing my head back as she kissed along my throat to the other side of my neck.

She added a third finger moving at a fast pace, faster then any human should. "Ah! Fuck! Just like that!" I screamed from the pleasure she was bringing me.

She started hitting my g-spot making me moan and scream out. Not long later I finally hit my climax, with a moan of Sydney's name.

"Fuck, I see someone's gotten better." I breathed out holding onto her shoulders for support as her hot breathe hits my neck. Also noticing she still had her hand in my pants.

"Like I said before, 'experience'" She answered in my neck. "Speaking of which, if you 'hate' me, why did you watch me?" I asked wanting to know her reason.

"I don't exactly hate you. Just not fond of you right now. I watched you to make sure you didn't get into anymore trouble." She stated moving her head to look at me and slowly removed her hand, causing me to groan whimper.

"I actually thought you hated me after what I caused for you your brothers." I stated honestly. "But hey, I've been being good." I finished even though the last part was a lie.

"Mmhmm. Let's see, you almost killed Elena's father, John. And turned her best friend into a vampire to send a message. Let's see anything else? Oh yea, you made Jenna stab herself with a knife." She answered naming the things I've done just to get my freedom.

"I was just trying to get my freedom." I stated still not moving from our position. "There are other ways." She pointed out.

"No promises Aussie." I smiled when she did at the nickname I gave her when we first met. "I see you still remember that." She said smiling.

"Never could forget it. What does this mean for us now?" I asked, I didn't want this to be a one time thing. I want her back in my life, I want to be with her.

"I don't know. But I do want you back at one point soon." She smiled placing a kiss on my lips. "I can deal with that for now. Right it's your turn." I said turning her around a pinning her to the tree, attaching my lips to her.


End file.
